The Day When Angel Fly To The Blue Sky
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Kita berdua akan bersama kembali. Kita takkan terpisah lagi. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Tetapi, janji yang kita buat dulu, takkan pernah diingkari. Janji untuk terus bersama. "Yahiko, kesehatanmu bisa rusak bila mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang itu."/"Aku mencintaimu, Konan."/


The Day When Angel Fly To The Blue Sky

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Drama/Tragedy, little bit Romance?

Rated: T+

Pairing: [Yahiko x Konan] Nagato

Summary: Kita berdua akan bersama kembali. Kita takkan terpisah lagi. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Tetapi, janji yang kita buat dulu, takkan pernah diingkari. Janji untuk terus bersama. "Yahiko, kesehatanmu bisa rusak bila mengkonsumsi obat-obat terlarang itu."/"Aku mencintaimu, Konan."/"Yang mati, takkan bisa kembali lagi. Walau kita terus-terusan menangis dan meneriakkan namanya, dia takkan kembali. Jadi, berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri."/"Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang, Konan."/"Kalian berdua adalah orang terbrengsek yang pernah kukenal."

Warning: Chara Death yang paling utama! Dan sad or happy ending kah? Alternate Universe.

Author's Note: FanFic ini dibuat karena Natsu terinspirasi oleh suatu lagu Ed Sheeran yang di coverkan Yuka Tamada Indonesia Idol 2014 berjudul "The a Team".

Mulanya Natsu gak ngerti apa isi dari lagu itu yang sebenarnya. Tapi pas diterjemahkan oleh Reisya yang menjadi bintang tamu sekaligus juri sementara di Indonesian idol 2014 saat itu, Natsu jadi dapat ide deh untuk membuat FanFic ini! ^^

Natsu sempet bingung untuk menentukan chara mana yang cocok memerankan cerita ini. Jadi Natsu seleksi satu persatu chara pria Naruto Shippuden. Naruto? gak. Sasuke? ngg, enggak. Kiba? Tidaak! Shino? No! Shikamaru? Gak cocok. Chouji? APA LAGI! Kakashi? Tidaaak! Gaara? Enng, rada-rada cocok, tapi lewatlah. Itachi? Lumayan cocok, tapi enggak deh. Sasori? Rada-rada cocok, tapi lewat! Deidara? Lumayan cocok. Pein? Yak, cocok sekali! Tapi, Natsu pikir-pikir, lebih baik Ame Orphans aja deh yang memerankan cerita ini.

Yak! Ame Orphans terpilih secara mutlak! Gak ada yang lain! :D

Yahiko lebih cocok jadi chara utama disini dan berpasangan dengan Konan. Nagato jadi sampingan. :3

Baiklah, mari mulai ceritanya. Semoga para readers sekalian menikmatinya. Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dll akan Natsu terima. Para senpai, mohon bantuannya ya. :D

.

.

.

.

.

**Depression**

**(By: Natsume Rokunami)**

**[Yahiko x Konan] Nagato**

**Drama/Tragedy, bit Romance**

**Rated T+ **

**Inspired by Ed Sheeran songs, covered by Yuka Tamada Indonesian Idol 2014, "The a Team"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto and Ed Sheeran**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Queens, New York City..._

Apa yang ada di dunia ini, semua tak imbang. Ketidakseimbangan itu membuat makhluk-makhluk hidup di dunia ini saling berselisih, sampai terlihat bahwa perselisihan itu tak akan berakhir dan tak ada ujungnya.

Kalian tahu, sudah berapa banyak makhluk hidup di dunia ini menjadi korban karena kekejaman aturan dunia ini?

Tentu tak bisa dihitung karena dari zaman sebelum masehi sampai masa modern pun korban-korban sudah banyak sekali.

Kalian tahu tragedi pilu yang terjadi di _New York City _beberapa silam? Tragedi yang melibatkan banyak negara-negara. Yaitu pesawat menabrak gedung kembar bernama _World Trade Center _di _Lower Manhattan_. Gedung kembar itu hancur dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Manusia-manusia yang saat itu berada dalam gedung, banyak memutuskan untuk terjun dan berharap ada matras penyelamat di bawahnya. Tragedi itu menewaskan banyak orang-orang yang berasal dari banyak negara-negara lain. Mereka datang ke _New York City_ dengan maksud untuk mencari peluang dan hidup mapan. _New York City _memang tempat yang cocok untuk mengubah nasib. Tapi tanpa _Green Card _di tangan, hidup di sana sungguhlah berat. Mendapatkan _Green Card _saja harus dengan perjuangan dan pengorbanan.

Entah bagaimana caranya pesawat yang bernama _America Airlines _yang terbang dari _Boston _bisa terbang ke _Manhattan_.

Tragedi itu di perkirakan terjadi karena ulah teroris.

Tapi kini, negara-negara yang dulunya ada sangkut pautnya pada tragedi itu, sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba melupakan tragedi yang membuat banyak orang menangis dan menjerit pilu.

Dunia ini memang tak adil. Tak semua orang bisa hidup dengan ketidak adilan.

Haruskah kita salahkan Tuhan?

.

Ada kalanya kita harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa orang yang kita sayangi pergi meninggalkan kita. Ada kalanya kita tidak menerimanya.

Sama seperti seorang pria yang hidupnya kacau balau karena ditinggal mati orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Pria itu tinggal di apartement sederhana di _Jackson Heights_, wilayah _Queens_, _New York City._ Ia duduk di kursi makan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan kedua tangannya di meja makan. Meja itu penuh dengan bungkus-bungkus plastik kecil berisikan serbuk putih dan tablet-tablet putih.

"Urgh.." pria itu bangun dari lelapnya. Rambut oranye jabriknya berantakan, kaus putih polosnya tak memberikan kesan rapi, _jeans _yang ia kenakan terlihat lusuh. Walau penampilannya berantakan, tetapi tidak menghilangkan kesan wajah rupawan pria itu.

"Aku...tertidur lagi?" pria itu mengusap-usap matanya. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Pria itu bernama Yahiko.

Yahiko melihat banyak bungkus plastik kecil berisikan serbuk dan tablet putih di atas meja. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Obat-obat itu cukup berguna untuk membuatku tenang." Yahiko mengambil salah satu bungkus plastik berisikan serbuk putih itu. Yahiko membukanya, lalu mengecap rasa serbuk putih itu dengan memasukkan seluruh isi serbuk putih itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yahiko membuang bungkus plastik yang sudah kosong itu ke lantai. Di lantai itu, banyak bungkusan plastik kecil yang kosong berserakan.

Yahiko sudah merasa lebih tenang. Efek dari obat yang seharusnya tidak ia minum itu bekerja. Ia menutup matanya.

"Konan.." gumamnya. Ia memijat keningnya. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Ketahuilah, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ya, kau merindukan sosok kekasihmu yang telah tiada. Kejadian ironis yang menimpa kekasihmu itu merenggut nyawanya, juga merusak kehidupanmu. Kau hidup hanya dengan mengonsumsi obat yang terlarang itu.

Tapi dengan cara itulah, kau bisa menenangkan dirimu, walau bibirmu sudah pucat akibat mengonsumsi obat itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini, Konan?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum, senyum yang menyembunyikan semua ekspresi tertekannya.

Yahiko tertawa kecil, buliran bening air mata mengalir dengan lancar menjatuhi pipinya. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Aku masih sangat membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

**=Natsu: The Day When Angel Fly To The Blue Sky=**

.

.

.

Yahiko terus melewati hidupnya dengan mengurung diri di apartementnya, mengonsumsi serbuk-serbuk putih terlarang. Mungkin kalau bisa dikatakan, ia lebih sering mengonsumsi serbuk itu daripada makanan yang mengenyangkan. Hidupnya kacau setelah kekasihnya, Konan meninggalkannya.

Hidupnya lama-lama bisa rusak bila terus seperti itu, itu pun bila tak ada sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya dan mengingatkannya untuk makan, walau hanya segigit roti saja.

Saat Yahiko tertidur di meja makan dengan banyak bungkus plastik berisi obat-obat di meja, pintu apartementnya terbuka.

"Yahiko." Masuk seorang pria berambut merah seleher. Dia menaruh jaket tebalnya di gantungan dekat pintu. Dia menutup pintunya.

Dia adalah sahabat Yahiko sejak kecil, Nagato.

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa masuk, padahal pemilik apartement itu sedang terlelap? Itu karena dia punya kunci duplikatnya. Nagato membawa satu kunci duplikat apartement Yahiko karena ia tahu bahwa Yahiko selalu tertidur di meja makan setelah kematian Konan. Agar ia bisa masuk, ia minta kunci duplikat dari Yahiko. Yahiko acuh tak acuh saja.

Nagato melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu. Dia berjalan menuju ruang makan yang satu dengan dapur itu.

"Yahiko." Nagato melihat sahabatnya yang sedang terlelap di meja dengan banyak bungkus plastik kecil di meja. Nagato sudah menduga itu.

Nagato mendengus. Walau sudah diberi tahu beberapa kali, Yahiko tidak mendengarkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" tanpa sadar, Nagato menggumamkan itu.

Nagato menghampiri sahabatnya itu, dia menepuk pundak Yahiko. "Hei, bangun. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Yahiko terbangun. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, melirik ke arah Nagato. "Hei, sudah lama?"

"Tidak. Aku baru datang."

"Oh." Yahiko kembali menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Nagato mengambil sebungkus serbuk putih yang ada di meja, memandanginya. "Sudah berapa bungkus kau minum obat sial ini?"

"Entahlah."

Nagato mendengus. Sebenarnya ia tahu berapa bungkus Yahiko meminum serbuk dan tablet putih itu jika dilihat dari sampah plastik kecil yang berserakan di lantai.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus?" tanya Nagato.

"Entahlah, mungkin selamanya." Jawab Yahiko sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa rusak bila meminum obat-obat terlarang ini." Nagato mengambil sampah-sampah plastik di lantai, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Nagato menghela napas melihat banyak sekali bungkusan plastik yang serupa dengan bungkusan plastik yang ia pegang di tong sampah. Nagato membuang seluruh isi sampah ke dalam toilet, lalu mem-_flush_nya. Nagato kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kali ini apartementmu tidak berantakan. Tak ada pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca yang kau banting di lantai." Ujar Nagato sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi apartement. "Sepertinya kau hanya menghabiskan waktu di sini saja ya."

"Hm." Yahiko mengambil gelas di rak piring lalu mengisi gelas itu dengan air dari kran air cuci piring. Yahiko meminum air itu sampai habis.

Nagato mengambil gelas kosong itu dari Yahiko. "Jangan kau pecahkan lagi gelasmu."

Yahiko terkekeh. "Aku tidak melakukannya."

"_Yeah, _tapi tanda-tanda bahwa kau akan membanting gelasmu itu tidak bisa diperkirakan. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga."

"Kau cinta pada gelasku?" canda Yahiko.

"Aku hanya malas membereskan pecahan-pecahan gelas itu."

Yahiko terkekeh. Dia duduk kembali di ruang makan. Baru saja hendak mengambil sebungkus plastik berisi obat, plastik itu direbut oleh Nagato. Nagato mengambil semua plastik-plastik itu dari meja secepat mungkin.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yahiko mengernyit kesal.

"Menghentikanmu meminum obat-obat ini." Nagato berjalan ke arah toilet, membuang semua plastik-plastik itu, dan mem-_flush_nya. Nagato kembali ke ruang makan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kesehatanmu bisa rusak bila meminum obat-obat itu. Lihatlah, bibirmu sudah pucat. Matamu tak cerah. Kau seperti tak punya semangat hidup." Jawab Nagato.

"Aku memang tak punya semangat hidup. Aku tak peduli dengan kehidupanku sekarang." Yahiko acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tak peduli tetapi aku peduli." Timpal Nagato.

"Ck, merepotkan." Yahiko mendecak kesal.

"Sejak dia pergi, kau berubah drastis." Ucapan Nagato membuat Yahiko terdiam.

"Aku yakin, Konan akan sedih karena melihatmu yang kacau seperti ini dari sana."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa, hah?" tanya Yahiko sinis.

"Aku tahu. Karena aku selalu memperhatikan kalian berdua selama ini." jawab Nagato tenang.

"Huh." Yahiko tersenyum sinis.

"Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri," Yahiko terdiam. "Karena walau kau terus-terusan meminum obat-obat terlarang, menangis, menjerit frustasi, mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang-barangmu, Konan takkan kembali."

Yahiko tak menyahut.

"Yang mati, takkan bisa kembali lagi."

Yahiko hanya diam. Dia tidak terlalu mengerti akan ucapan Nagato. Karena obat-obat itu sudah merusak syaraf otak bagian belakang Yahiko, sehingga tak terlalu mengerti akan sesuatu yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Itu bagi Yahiko yang depresi karena tewasnya Konan.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga sahabat kalian sejak kecil. Bukankah begitu?" Nagato masih tetap tenang, walau di dalam batinnya ia prihatin akan keadaan Yahiko. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yahiko, ia bekerja keras demi mengurus Yahiko yang tak lagi peduli dengan keadaan hidupnya. Mereka memang orang yang tidak berkecukupan sedari kecil, tetapi mereka selalu bersama dan menghadapi dunia yang sulit itu. Tapi tewasnya Konan beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Yahiko merasa sangat kehilangan.

Nagato juga merasa kehilangan Konan, tetapi ia tetap tegar. Karena bila ia terus-terusan tenggelam akan keterpurukan, siapa yang akan membangunkan Yahiko dari kesedihan? Siapa yang akan mengurusi Yahiko yang hancur seperti ini?

Nagato tak bisa meninggalkan Yahiko yang seperti ini, bagaimanapun juga Yahiko adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil yang sudah ia anggap saudara. Begitu pula dengan Konan.

Nagato tak mau Yahiko meninggalkannya, sudah cukup, Konan saja yang pergi.

Sekarang, hanya Nagato saja yang mengurusi Yahiko dan apartementnya. Karena Yahiko hanya mempunyai Nagato saja, begitu pula sebaiknya. Konan pun juga satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan mereka. Tak ada orang lain yang sudi berteman dengan mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga adalah anak yang terbuang.

Orang tua tak ada, rumah sendiri tak ada, tak ada orang yang ingin mengadopsi mereka sejak kecil. Mereka bertiga hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan dan mereka bisa bertahan hidup sampai mereka dewasa.

Begitu piciknya manusia-manusia sekarang, tak punya jiwa sosialisasi, tak punya rasa kasihan. Ketahuilah, penderitaan dan perjuangan mereka bertiga lebih berat daripada kalian.

Pernah saat itu, Nagato membereskan apartement Yahiko setelah Konan pergi. apartementnya berantakan. Nagato tak tahan melihat apartement seberantakkan itu, sehingga ia membereskannya beserta figura-figura dan foto Konan yang ada dimana-mana, Nagato memasukkan figura-figura dan foto Konan ke dalam kardus dengan maksud untuk menyimpannya di gudang. Melihat itu, Yahiko sangat marah. Dia menghajar Nagato tanpa ampun sampai Nagato babak belur. Walau sudah melakukan itu, Yahiko tidak meminta maaf kepada Nagato.

Apa reaksi Nagato?

Nagato menerima semua pukulan-pukulan yang menghantam dirinya dari Yahiko. Dia tidak dendam sama sekali kepada Yahiko. Dia tahu seberapa besar Yahiko menderita karena Konan sudah tewas. Nagato menganggap, ia pantas menerima semua pukulan dari Yahiko. Nagato tetap berada di sampingnya, apapun yang terjadi.

Kalian tahu? Nagato benar-benar sahabat yang mulia.

Walau dulu, dia dan kedua sahabatnya itu hidup menderita, mereka tidak tenggelam dalam rasa dendam, iri, dengki pun tidak.

Tak ada yang mengerti penderitaan mereka.

Benar-benar picik, tak punya rasa kemanusiaan.

"Yahiko, kau sudah makan?" tanya Nagato.

"Entahlah." Jawab Yahiko.

"Yah, sepertinya mulutmu hanya dimasuki oleh obat-obat itu dan segelas air. Aku akan memesan makanan." Nagato berjalan ke ruang tengah. Nagato mengangkat gagang telepon di meja ke dekat telinganya, lalu menekan angka-angka yang akan menghubungkan teleponnya ke suatu tempat.

Yahiko menatap punggung Yahiko dari dapur. Sebenarnya ia tahu kerja keras Nagato dalam mengurus dirinya dan dirinya sendiri. Yahiko sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti Nagato. Ia merasa sedih, ia tahu bahwa ia sudah merepotkan Nagato. Yahiko hanya bisa diam dan tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa maafnya kepada Nagato atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Yahiko merasa dirinya adalah pria tak berguna.

.

Nagato kembali dari ruang tengah menuju dapur tempat Yahiko berada.

"Tunggu 20 menit, makanan akan datang." Nagato duduk di depan Yahiko di kursi makan.

Yahiko tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

Nagato tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam. Mereka memandang kosong ke bawah. Mereka memikirkan satu saja, yaitu seorang wanita berambut biru pendek yang telah pergi ke surga.

Mereka mengenang masa-masa kenangan mereka bersama Konan. Saat mereka mengemis di pinggir jalan saat masih kecil, saat mereka babak belur karena dihajar oleh pemilik toko roti karena mencuri satu potong roti, saat mereka ditendang oleh pemilik toko sepatu karena duduk di depan tokonya, saat mereka tidur bersama beralaskan kardus yang di ambil dari tempat sampah dalam gang gelap, begitu banyak kenangan-kenangan mereka bertiga saat masih kecil. Tetapi saat mereka masih kecil, mereka tetap tersenyum, saling tertawa, saling bercanda, seakan mereka tak memusingkan semua penderitaan mereka.

Mereka bahagia.

Yahiko dan Nagato tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya.

Bel apartement Yahiko berbunyi. Yahiko dan Nagato tersadar dari lamunan mereka.

"Sudah datang." Nagato bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan ke pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian, Nagato kembali ke ruang makan dengan tangan membawa kantung plastik berisikan dua kotak makanan murah di restoran cina yang terletak di daerah _China Town_. Makanan itu termasuk paling murah dari makanan-makanan yang dijual di _New York_. Makanan-makanan cina itu murah di _NY_.

Nagato memberi sekotak makanan dan sepasang sumpit bambu kepada Yahiko, sedangkan ia mengambil satu kotak lagi dan sepasang sumpit bambu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengambil air." Yahiko bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan ke arah rak piring dan mengambil dua buah gelas.

"Ingat akan peringatanku." Nagato mengingatkan.

Yahiko terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku takkan memecahkannya." Yahiko mengisi dua gelas itu dengan air putih. Kemudian gelas-gelas berisikan air itu diletakkan di meja. Satu untuk Nagato, satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka memulai makan. Saat makan, Nagato melihat Yahiko yang tak berselera makan.

"Apa tidak enak makanannya?" tanya Nagato.

Yahiko tersentak, "Oh, tidak kok. Ini enak. Hanya saja sedang tak ada selera." Ada jeda dalam ucapannya. "Aku ingin obatku."

"Silahkan ambil obat-obat itu dari dalam _septic tank._ Itu pun bila kau bisa mengambilnya."

Yahiko menghela napas.

Nagato menyuapkan sesuap makanan dari kotaknya ke dalam mulut Yahiko. Yahiko yang tak menduga atas apa yang Nagato lakukan, kaget.

"Kau mau aku suapi supaya kembali berselera?" ada nada canda dalam ucapan Nagato.

Yahiko cemberut, "Aku bisa makan sendiri. Nih, lihat." Yahiko menyuapkan makanan dalam kotaknya ke dalam mulutnya dengan lahap.

Nagato tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Yahiko. _Dia memang tak berubah sejak kecil_, batin Nagato.

Mereka tetap bahagia, walau tak ada seorang pun menginginkan mereka.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: The Day When Angel Fly To The Blue Sky=**

.

.

.

Yahiko berdiri di depan wastafel dengan menumpukkan berat badannya ke pinggiran wastafel di kedua tangannya. Wajahnya tertunduk, memandang wastafel sederhana yang penuh dengan air kran. Sumbat wastafel dipasang, sehingga wastafel itu penuh oleh air karena kran dibiarkan menyala. Air itu menerobos lewat dari wastafel, jatuh ke lantai, membasahi lantai.

Nafas Yahiko tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya tegang.

_Aku memimpikannya lagi_, batin Yahiko. Ya, dia memimpikan Konan dalam tidurnya kembali.

.

"_Yahiko, apakah kau menyukaiku?" Konan bertanya._

"_Tidak, aku mencintaimu." Jawab Yahiko. _

_Konan tersenyum. Kepalanya bersender di bahu Yahiko. Mereka berdua sedang berada di sofa ruang tengah apartement Yahiko._

"_Misalkan kalau aku adalah seorang vampir, apakah kau tetap mencintaiku?" tanya Konan, lagi._

_Yahiko terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Konan. "Tentu saja. Karena ada vampir cantik sepertimu."_

"_Aku akan mengisap darahmu lho."_

"_Darahku takkan habis diminum olehmu."_

"_Memangnya darahmu itu ada berapa liter? Bank darah pasti akan mencari-carimu untuk memenuhi stok darah."_

_Yahiko tertawa. _

"_Hei, kalian asyik sekali mengobrol dan terlihat senang mengabaikanku ya." Nagato menegur mereka. Nagato memang duduk di sofa depan mereka, menonton sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercanda._

_Yahiko dan Konan tertawa gugup. _

"_Hehehehehe, Nagato duduk di sini dong. Kita bercanda bareng." Ajak Konan._

_Nagato tak menyahut, dia langsung saja menggeser Yahiko dari Konan dan duduk di antara mereka._

"_Oi, merah." Yahiko protes._

"_Apa, jabrik?" sahut Nagato acuh tak acuh._

"_Harusnya aku yang duduk di sebelah Konan!"_

"_Terserahku mau duduk dimana saja, kan aku yang mau duduk. Kau tak punya hak untuk protes."_

"_Hei, Konan itu pacarku lho!"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Hanya aku yang boleh duduk di sebelah Konan!"_

"_Kau jangan memonopoli Konan seorang diri ya. Aku juga mau, tahu."_

_Yahiko mendumel. Dia menyenggol berkali-kali bahu Nagato dengan bahunya. Nagato membalasnya serupa. Konan tertawa geli._

"_Yeeeee!" Konan mendorong Nagato sekuat tenaga dengan wajah riang._

"_Uwaaahh!" Nagato terdorong ke arah Yahiko. Yahiko yang duduk di sebelah Nagato, ikut terdorong. Akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Nagato meniban Yahiko._

"_Kalian jangan memperebutkan aku. Kalau kalian malah bertengkar karenaku, lebih baik kalian jadi sepasang kekasih saja!" canda Konan sambil tersenyum riang._

"_Adudududuuh...merah! Minggir! Berat nih!" protes Yahiko._

"_Sshh..." Nagato meringis karena dahinya dibenturkan oleh dahi Yahiko._

"_Waaah, manisnya pasangan baru!" Konan menebar-nebarkan tisu yang disobek kecil-kecil kepada Yahiko dan Nagato._

"_Pasangan baru!? aku tak mau dengan si merah sok keren ini! hai, minggiiir!" Yahiko mendorong tubuh Nagato ke samping._

"_Oi! Pelan-pelan dong!" protes Nagato karena dorongan Yahiko membuat punggungnya membentur lantai._

"_Makanya, cepat-cepat minggir! Memangnya aku ini kasur yang bisa kau tiduri?" sahut Yahiko sambil bangun dari tidurnya di lantai._

"_Yah, love section-nya udahan. Gak asyik ah." Konan pura-pura cemberut. Yahiko sweatdrop. Nagato masih meringis di lantai._

.

Yahiko menutup matanya rapat-rapat hingga dahinya berkerut. Kenangan menyenangkan saat bersama Konan dan Nagato terputar kembali dalam memorinya. Seberusaha apapun Yahiko berusaha tak mengingat Konan kembali, tetapi Konan selalu kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa..." Yahiko meremas rambutnya kasar. "Kenapa kamu selalu ada di pikiranku, Konan?"

Yahiko menggermutukkan giginya. Air mata mengalir lewat pipinya. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar, tapi air mata mendesak keluar sehingga tetap mengalir.

"Konan..." Yahiko melirihkan namanya.

"Aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu.." bahu Yahiko bergetar.

"Tapi kenapa kamu pergi secepat ini?"

"Kenapa semuanya terjadi padamu?"

"Apakah Tuhan membenciku?"

PRAAAANNGG...

Yahiko meninju cermin wastafel sampai retak dan pecah. Tangannya terluka. Darahnya menetes ke dalam wastafel penuh air dan menodai air jernih itu dengan warna merah darah. Ia frustasi. Ia benar-benar kehilangan. Ia belum siap ditinggalkan Konan. Tapi kenapa semuanya terjadi kepadanya?

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHH...!" Yahiko menjerit pilu sambil mendongakan wajahnya. Tangannya masih meremas frustasi rambutnya. Ia menjerit. Mengeluarkan semua yang ada pada hatinya. Tak peduli bila ada orang yang mendengar jeritannya dan ketakutan, ia tak peduli. Yang ia mau sekarang, mengeluarkan semua emosi yang membelenggu dirinya dan membuatnya merasa lega. Tetapi menjerit pun tak bisa membuat hatinya lega.

Ia menangis. Hatinya terasa remuk saat melihat siluet Konan yang telah menyatu dengan tanah dalam otaknya. Hatinya terasa hancur. Ia ingin membuang semua emosinya, tetapi hatinya tetap tidak lega.

Hidupnya hancur. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia hanya ingin Konan. Ia hanya ingin bersamanya kembali. Hanya dia yang bisa menyembuhkan semua luka dalam hatinya. Nagato? Bukan menyembuhkan hatinya, tetapi menambah beban hatinya. Karena ia merasa bersalah dan merasa telah merepotkan Nagato. Ia merasa seperti pria tak berguna.

Walaupun ia menjerit, takkan ada yang memerdulikannya.

Walaupun ia menangis, takkan ada yang menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: The Day When Angel Fly To The Blue Sky=**

.

.

.

Di sudut ruang tengah apartemen Yahiko, meringkuk seorang pria berambut orange jabrik yang berantakan. Bahunya bergetar. Pipinya dialiri oleh air mata. Pelupuk matanya penuh akan air mata. Kedua tangannya memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

**.**

**Flashback...**

_Hari ini Yahiko sungguh senang. Kenapa? Karena ia akan berkencan dengan kekasihnya tercinta, Konan. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandinya, memeriksa apakah penampilannya telah rapi atau tidak._

"_Aku sudah tak sabar lagi." Yahiko merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphone-nya. Kemudian ia menekan-nekan angka yang akan menghubungkan dirinya kepada handphone kekasihnya. Terdengar nada tunggu. Tetapi teleponnya tidak dijawab-jawab._

"_Ada apa ya?" gumam Yahiko sambil menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya. Tak lama, dering panggilan masuk terdengar. Yahiko mengira itu dari Konan, tetapi ternyata dari Nagato._

"_Ya, Nagato?" Yahiko mengangkat teleponnya._

'_Yahiko! Ada yang gawat!' seru Nagato dari seberang sana._

"_Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Yahiko._

"_Konan..Konan..."_

"_Konan? Ada apa dengan Konan?"_

"_Konan masuk rumah sakit!" jawab Nagato._

_Ucapan Nagato bagaikan sambaran petir yang menyengat hati Yahiko. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit? Ada apa dengannya?"_

"_D-Dia..."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Dia..Konan.."_

"_CEPAT JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! NAGATO!" bentak Yahiko tak sabar. Rasa khawatir membelenggu hatinya._

"_Konan...dia diperkosa di dekat gang apartemennya oleh beberapa preman disana. Sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit. Aku tak sengaja melihat Konan diperkosa sewaktu aku ingin ke apartemennya. Aku segera menghampiri Konan dan bersiap menghajar preman itu, tetapi mereka keburu lari. Karena itu, aku segera membawa Konan ke rumah sakit dan setelahnya aku langsung meneleponmu." Jelas Nagato lirih._

_Lutut Yahiko lemas. Matanya terbelalak. Bibirnya bergetar. Di saat seperti ini, Konan? Di perkosa? Oleh preman kurang ajar?_

_Yahiko menggertakkan giginya, "Kau bawa Konan ke rumah sakit yang mana!?"_

"_Rumah sakit utama. Cepat kesini! Konan sedang di-"_

_Yahiko segera menutup teleponnya setelah tahu lokasi rumah sakitnya. Ia segera berlari keluar apartemen menuju rumah sakit._

_Diluar sangatlah dingin, salju sedang lebat. Yahiko tidak memakai mantel tebal. Yahiko tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah segera menuju rumah sakit._

_Ia tak menyangka hal ini akan menimpa Konan. Kenapa ia tidak merasakan sama sekali firasat yang aneh? Padahal Konan baru saja diperkosa?_

_Rahangnya tertutup rapat. Kakinya terus berlari menuju rumah sakit. Saat berlari, kakinya meninggalkan jejak di salju putih. Nafasnya terengah. Tetapi Yahiko tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya._

_._

_._

"_Nagato!" panggil Yahiko. Yahiko berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit setelah bertanya dimana kamar Konan kepada resepsionis. Ia melihat Nagato berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Konan._

_Nagato menoleh, ia berhenti. "Yahiko!"_

"_Bagaimana keadaan Konan?" tanya Yahiko cemas. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya dan sorot matanya._

"_Aku tidak tahu. Dokter belum keluar dari kama Konan sejak tadi."_

_Yahiko menghela napas, frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. _

"_Yahiko.." Nagato merasa sedih melihat Yahiko dan Konan. Cobaan mereka dari kecil sampai sekarang tetap saja tidak berhenti. Kapan mereka akan bahagia? Mereka telah merasakan pahitnya hidup dalam waktu yang lama._

"_Aku tidak bisa melindunginya." Yahiko mengacak-acaki rambutnya dengan kasar. Tampak raut frustasi di wajahnya yang biasa memperlihatkan raut keceriaan._

"_Yahiko, ini bukan salahmu." Nagato mencoba menenangkan Yahiko._

"_Ini salahku, Nagato!" bentak Yahiko. Nagato terdiam._

_Hendak Yahiko berbicara lagi, pintu kamar rawat Konan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pria berambut emo raven dengan jas warna putih, dia seorang dokter. Tag name-nya adalah 'Uchiha Sasuke'._

"_D-Dokter! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Konan?" tanya Yahiko segera. Nagato ikut antusias._

"_Jiwanya sedang kacau. Dia mengalami trauma yang berkepanjangan karena pemerkosaan itu. Dia butuh terapi intesif untuk menstabilkan jiwanya." Jawab Dokter Sasuke datar._

_Yahiko terpaku di tempat. Nagato diam. _

"_Bila kalian ingin bertemu dengannya, silahkan. Tetapi harus ada pengawasan dari kami. Karena trauma, dia menjadi agresif dan bisa tiba-tiba menyerang orang. Sekalipun kalian adalah orang terdekatnya." Lanjut Dokter Sasuke. Yahiko masuk, diikuti Nagato._

_._

"_Konan.." Yahiko menatap nanar Konan yang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua kaki lurus ke depan dan punggung bersender di pagar tempat tidur. Konan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Air mukanya pucat, seperti tak punya semangat hidup. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya karena kebanyakan menangis._

_Nagato juga sama terkejutnya, ia tercengang. Tapi hanya bisa diam berdiri di dekat pintu._

_Yahiko menghampiri Konan. Baru saja sampai beberapa meter, Konan mengambil pisau buah dan mengacungkannya ke arah Yahiko dengan tangan gemetar. Kontan membuat Yahiko dan Nagato terkejut._

"_J-JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" bentak Konan. Terlihat jelas dia masih trauma sampai semua lelaki yang ada di dekatnya adalah orang yang sama seperti lelaki biadab yang telah memerkosanya. Bahkan, Yahiko pun dianggapnya begitu._

_Yahiko mengerutkan kening. Perasaan sedih, kecewa, menyesal, bercampur aduk, menyerang hatinya. Tak ia sangka, hari ini yang harusnya adalah hari yang bahagia dan menyenangkan, menjadi hari bencana yang menyedihkan._

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!" Yahiko memukul dinding apartementnya sampai sedikit retak. Kepalan tangannya berdarah. Raut wajahnya keras dan memerah. Nafasnya memburu.

Yahiko mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia menarik nafas, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Yahiko menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian kecil.

"Syukurlah aku sudah membalaskan dendam Konan kepada lelaki brengsek itu." Yahiko terkekeh pelan.

Yahiko menutup matanya, perlahan. Mencoba mengingat saat-saat ia membalaskan dendam Konan dan kemarahannya kepada para lelaki kurang ajar yang telah menodai kesucian Konan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Jelek? Bagus? Atau malah Gaje?

Natsu pilih gaje. -_-"

Natsu gak tahu banyak tentang negeri paman Sam(uel) itu. Jadi bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan, tolong kasih tahu Natsu ya, biar Natsu perbaiki untuk selanjutnya. ^^

Baiklah, ini pengertian-pengertian dari tulisan asing di atas ^^:

1. Daerah _Queens _itu daerah agak gimana ya. Begitu lah! Banyak orang Indonesia yang jadi _Illegal Immigrant _di _NYC_.

2. _Illegal Immigrant _itu kayak, err..misalnya, gini, Natsu pergi ke _NYC_ buat kerja dan tinggal disana. Tapi Natsu ini orang Indonesia. Jadi harus punya kartu tanda kependudukan. Kartu itu adalah _Green Card._ Bila belum punya itu, berarti Natsu masih ilegal. Belum bisa bebas kayak warga _NYC. _Bebas itu kayak bebas kemana aja, bisa pakai kartu kredit, kartu SIM, kerja dimana aja, dan gak bakalan di interogasi sama NYPD (_New York Police Departement_). Kalau udah punya _Green Card, _kita bisa ngapain aja kayak penduduk asli _NYC_. Dan bagusnya, kita masih bisa tinggal di Indonesia kalau kita mengalami _Home Sick_. Kalau kita ke Indonesia tapi udah punya _Green Card, _kita gak kayak turis, masih warga Indonesia juga. Kan paspor Indonesia gak diambil. Jadi, bebas banget deh!

3. Tragedi hancurnya gedung kembar yang merupakan _Departement Store _(Tempat belanja, kayak mall) di komplek _World Trade Center, Lower Manhattan_ itu terjadi lama banget. Entah tahun 1999, 2000, atau berapa gitu. Tapi yang pasti itu melibatkan banyak negara. Dimulai dari Kanada, Miami, Jepang, India, Pakistan, Indonesia, dll. Kenapa? Karena disana banyak warga dari negara-negara orang (termasuk negara Indonesia) kerja disana. Entah jadi _Cleaning Service _atau apalah itu. Jadi pas gedung hancur, mereka ada disana, lagi mencari nafkah. Meninggal gak? Tentu saja! Ada juga yang selamat kok! Tapi itu tragedi menyedihkan sepanjang masa yang melibatkan banyak negara. :'( tapi karena itu juga, orang Indonesia yang jadi ilegal menjadi kalang kabut dan panik. Tentu saja, entar dikiranya teroris yang ada sangkut pautnya sama tragedi itu. bahaya banget. Entar ditangkep.

4. _Jackson Heights _itu daerahnya kalangan bawah. Ada juga yang gak. Tapi emang benar begitu adanya. Yah, belum tentu bener sih. Natsu kurang tau juga daerah situ. Lebih merhatiin daerah _brooklyn _sama _baker street _sih. Tapi _baker street _itu di inggris. :v

5. _China Town _itu pusatnya barang-barang murah tapi cepet rusak, meen! **#dezigh** disana ada restoran cina yang murah. Harganya kayak kita di Indonesia makan warteg yang agak mahalan dikit **#jeduagh** di _NYC _ada restoran yang menyajikan makanan Indonesia, namanya Nusa Indah di...kalau gak salah di _Times Square _yang ada di tengahnya _Manhattan_. Tapi harganya muahal dan rasanya belum tentu cocok sama lidah orang Indonesia. Karena disamakan oleh selera lidah orang asing.

6. Tentang air ledeng bisa langsung diminum, Natsu gak tahu, itu beneran ada di _NYC _atau gak. Kan air kayak gitu di Jepang ada, jadi ngikut aja. Wokwokwok...:v

Di chap 2, mungkin ada lagi istilah membingungkan. Tapi Natsu akan berusaha memberi pengertiannya. Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf ya. ^^

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dll, Natsu akan terima dengan senang hati karena Natsu masih dalam tahap pembelajaran.

P.S: Natsu bentar lagi akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas ke kelas 8. FanFic ini Natsu tulis saat dua hari sebelum ujian. Natsu minta doanya supaya Natsu naik kelas ya. ^^ Natsu sangat berterima kasih ada yang mau doakan Natsu agar semuanya lancar-lancar saja.

Indahnya berbagi di malam sabtu.. (nulisnya pas malam sabtu) :D

Mind To Review?

Natsume Rokunami,

Pekanbaru, 6 juni 2014.


End file.
